Addiction
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Hermione didn't say anything, but didn't move back from her either, still glaring back at her. Neither woman moved for a second, before Ginny couldn't hold herself back any more. She'd been waiting for this moment for far too long now, and despite how strong her anger was, her love and lust were much stronger...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: Another oneshot for you! I started writing this one a little while ago, and it had a longer, different ending... but it just didn't feel right, so I had to walk away from it for a bit before I could come up with something different. I think this works better, although I'm still not entirely satisfied with the ending. Again, this is dedicated to and has been inspired by Olivia. Here's to hoping that she'll continue to inspire me ;) thank you, gorgeous!**

**Please remember to review, guys, they are very much appreciated!**

* * *

**Addiction**

An addiction. That what it was.

Yes, an addiction.

The first time it happened, it had all been an honest mistake. An accident, rather. They were joking one minute, tickling each other and fooling around like teenagers (which was probably appropriate since they _were _teenagers), and then... well, something happened. An accidental touching of lips, which scared them both at first. It's not as though it had been their first kiss with another person, or another girl, or even each other. Both of them had gotten drunk at parties held after a Gryffindor Quidditch victory, or a Halloween party, and had kissed each other or other girls as a part of truth or dare.

But this time, they hadn't been drunk.

That accident had turned into another, a not-so-accidental kiss, and then hands roaming and exploring each other in that clumsy teenage fashion on their last night of summer at the Burrow.

And it's not as though accidents like that happened often. Both women were so busy during the year at Hogwarts that there was hardly enough time to sit down and mull over what had happened between them. Hermione was studying for her NEWTs, and Ginny was playing Quidditch and preparing for her final year of school, not to mention their worries about the war. Both women had that insatiable _ache_ however, and soon neither could hold it in anymore.

It happened again on a cold winter's night after everyone had gone to bed. The common room was empty, save for one bushy-haired brunette and the youngest Weasley girl. They had been exchanging glances all night, practically daring each other to stay as long as it took for them to be alone.

Finally alone.

So, it happened again, in front of a roaring fire, their study notes lying on the table, completely forgotten. And, _oh_, it felt good. It felt amazing to let go of everything they worried about during the day and just be with each other. A strange, unspoken bond. Their secret.

It started happening more often, and soon they were rushing each other into empty classrooms, broom closets, and even one memorable evening between the dusty shelves of the library. They never spoke, merely wanting to forget everything they had to deal with during the day. All the pain and hurt from the war, the stress of having to study, and the physical aches and pains Ginny dealt with as a result of Quidditch.

Even as Hermione's final year of Hogwarts came to a close, and that inevitable final battle loomed on the horizon with Voldemort, they didn't speak of this addiction. They both knew that they really should have discussed what it meant, but they didn't. Both women reasoned with themselves that it was simply a way to relieve stress, that it meant nothing more than that. They were just friends, very close friends, but just friends. _Friends_.

Ginny's last year at Hogwarts felt empty. The war had been won the summer before, and Hermione had finished her NEWTs with top marks, leaving Hogwarts to become a Healer – not that Ginny had expected anything less of the brainy brunette. She was genuinely happy that Hermione had found her passion in helping people in that way, and even happier that the horrors of the war were over, allowing the Magical community to rebuild once again.

She couldn't shake off that feeling, though. With the Golden Trio gone from Hogwarts, she felt very alone, and found herself thinking of Hermione more and more. Hearing that she had finally gotten together with Ron didn't really help her situation. Nor did the fact that, the one time she saw Hermione that year during Christmas, they found themselves falling back into old habits. During dinner she would sit with Ron and laugh at his stupid jokes, all the while stealing glances at Ginny, who never took her eyes off her. After dinner, they both went back to her room and found themselves in the exact same position they'd been in the summer before last.

Alone, hands exploring the bodies they knew so well, sharing in that addiction and remembering exactly how _good_ it felt. It was a high that neither woman could get enough of; the smell and taste of each other, this forbidden and deliciously naughty aspect of their friendship.

As the winter holidays came to a close that year, their addiction had been satisfied for a little while. Hermione returned to her Healer studies, and Ginny to Hogwarts, going on to win her final Quidditch games and the House Cup, not to mention getting pretty good scores on her NEWTs. She left Hogwarts that year with offers from a number of professional Quidditch teams, finally accepting the one from the Holyhead Harpies.

Summer was upon them once again, everyone reuniting at the Burrow, as was usual by this stage of their lives. Falling back into that addiction was not an easy task, however. Hermione's relationship with Ron had progressed to the next level since they'd last seen each other, so he had insisted that she stay with him at night.

Unknown to each other, both women ignored their disappointment at his insistence, accepting that perhaps this was the best thing for them. Perhaps it was best to go cold turkey and forget that that little aspect of their friendship ever existed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Hermione found that with Ginny near, Ron just didn't satisfy her. He wasn't enough for her. He didn't touch her in the right places, or say the right things, or inspire enough passion or lust within her. With Ginny a few rooms away, Hermione found herself completely numb to Ron's touch.

What was easy was sneaking out of his room after he'd fallen asleep, first showering in an attempt to wash off the unwanted sexual desire she had for Ginny. It never worked, though. She knew she shouldn't have walked downstairs in the dead of night, but she soon found that she couldn't control where her legs were taking her. Before she knew it, she was knocking softly on Ginny's door, and burning with anticipation as she heard the younger woman moving around in the room.

As the door opened, both women sighed in relief, indulging in their addiction as their bodies automatically snapped back to each other. The passion that filled the room consumed them, commanded them to not rest until the other was fully satisfied. Their nights continued in this way, with Hermione sneaking out of Ron's room after he was unable to accomplish what Ginny never failed to. They both knew it wasn't a good idea, that if they were caught, there would be serious hell to pay.

Neither cared, though. They expressed their frustrations through their love-making; Hermione's frustration that Ginny's brother seemed to be absolutely useless in the bedroom department, and Ginny's frustration that she couldn't keep Hermione all to herself. The frustration they both shared at not being able to quit this addiction.

Perhaps if it didn't feel quite so good, both women would have been able to move past it. Perhaps Hermione would have been able to appreciate the care Ron obviously had for her as he slowly and tenderly made love to her, telling her how much he loved her after he was finished. Perhaps Ginny would have been able to move past the one night stands and commit to someone she could possibly love one day. But the fact remained that it _did_ feel good, it felt better than anything either had ever experienced during their short, but eventful, lives.

Life continued in much the same way as it had before; Hermione continuing her studies, and eventually finishing them at the end of that year, at the top of her class (as usual) and starting work at St. Mungo's. Ginny began to enjoy her fame as the star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies, and both women were so busy that they hardly had time to see each other for coffee, let alone one of their midnight rendezvous.

Their addiction was always in the back of their minds though, despite trying desperately to ignore it and move on with their lives. Months flew by, summer coming and going with another reunion at the Burrow, both women unable to stop themselves from satisfying their addiction. When they were away from each other, it was easier to lead their lives normally. Hermione's relationship with Ron continued, and she _was_ happy with him. He loved her unconditionally and treated her like a princess, almost managing to make her forget about Ginny.

Almost.

When he proposed to her on Christmas Eve, in front of everyone at the Burrow (except Ginny, who would arrive the following day), she couldn't say no. He grinned happily and pulled her close, kissing her tenderly, while the rest of the Weasleys and Harry congratulated the couple. Hermione couldn't help sharing in their excitement, and spent the rest of the evening talking animatedly with Mrs Weasley and Fleur about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

When Ginny arrived the next morning, everyone was already up and eating breakfast, greeting her happily, Ron immediately informing her that Hermione had accepted his proposal.

If Ginny had felt anything other than warm feelings of congratulations, she hid it well from everyone, including Hermione. Her face immediately broke out into a wide smile and hugged both Ron and Hermione, saying how happy she was for both of them. Ron grinned and thanked her, while Hermione searched her face for something that meant she wasn't entirely happy about the union. Unable to find anything, she smiled and thanked her as well.

"Let me just go upstairs to put my things down, and I'll come back to eat with you all," Ginny said, smiling at the pair.

Ron nodded with a mouthful of scrambled eggs, "You'd better hurry, or I might eat your share."

Ginny laughed, "Alright, I'll be back."

She began to climb the stairs, slowly becoming less and less happy with each step. She finally reached her door and threw it open, storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. She backed up against the hard wood and slowly slid down to the ground, hugging her knees to herself as her stomach lurched nastily, forcing her tears out.

She sat there, crying, feeling a great sense of loss. This meant that the addiction they shared for each other would end. It meant that she would never feel the beautiful brunette's naked skin against her again, that she would never be able to taste her sweet essence or hold her close again.

There was a small knock on the door, forcing the redhead to wipe her tears hurriedly from her face and stand up quickly, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

It was Hermione, looking at her longingly and panting slightly, having just run up the stairs.

"I missed you last night," she said, before moving into the room, pressing herself up against the redhead and kissing her insistently.

Ginny couldn't help responding to the kiss, slipping her tongue past Hermione's lips, reaching around her to push the door shut and back her up against it. She shoved her thigh between Hermione's roughly and bit down on her bottom lip, taking her wrists and pinning them on the door, making her moan softly, struggling slightly against the younger woman.

Then, Ginny stopped. An image of Ron had flashed across her mind, of him laughing with Hermione and kissing her tenderly on the cheek. She stepped away from the brunette with great difficulty, releasing her wrists, and turning around to walk to the window, gazing down at the countryside below.

Hermione frowned as she watched Ginny lean heavily on the windowsill, "What's wrong?"

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not turning around to face her for fear of not being able to control herself. "We can't do this anymore, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed the room to slip her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Why not?"

"You know why," she said softly, not able to stop herself from leaning into the beautiful brunette.

Hermione remained silent, but stayed where she was, turning her head to kiss the side of Ginny's softly.

"No," Ginny moaned, her hands going to Hermione's to pull them away from herself, straightening up and moving away from her.

"Ginny..."

"No!" she repeated, spinning around to glare at her. "No, I can't do this anymore. You're _marrying_ my goddamn brother, Hermione."

She flinched slightly as Ginny spat her words at her, but remained silent.

Ginny groaned loudly and sat down on the end of her bed, leaning her elbows on her knees and rubbing her eyes, "You know, as long as it wasn't too serious between you two, I could almost justify what we were doing to myself." She looked up at Hermione, the tears beginning to make an appearance again, "But if you actually plan on going through with this wedding, we need to stop this, right here and right now."

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from her. She hadn't wanted to admit it, but she knew Ginny was right.

"I can't believe you're marrying my fucking brother," Ginny murmured angrily, feeling absolutely frustrated that she was the one crying, and wiping away her tears as best she could. She looked back up at the brunette, "Is this what you really want?"

"He loves me," Hermione replied quietly.

"Who do you love?" Ginny asked, gazing up at her. "You say you're going to marry my brother, but as soon as I come home, you come up to my room to be with me."

"You don't know what it was like last night, with him asking me and everyone watching," Hermione burst out, her tears beginning to make an appearance too. She sniffed slightly, "He was looking up at me hopefully, and your mother almost shrieked with excitement at the mere idea of a wedding, and I just... I couldn't say no, Gin. I couldn't."

Ginny was the one who stayed silent this time, looking up at her sullenly.

"He'll be good to me," she said, her voice wavering as the tears began to spill down her cheeks, "but I don't want to lose you. What we have."

"Hermione, I love you," Ginny said, very matter-of-factly, watching her sadly. "I tried so hard to ignore it over the years, but I don't think I can, anymore."

"I love you too," she whispered, moving forward to sit down next to her, taking her hands in hers and looking at her intently through her tears. "More than anything."

"Then don't marry Ron," Ginny whispered back, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Hermione's and closing her eyes. "Please don't, just be with me."

"It's not that easy," she murmured, leaning heavily against her.

"It would never be easy, you know that." She opened her eyes to find Hermione still looking at her intently, her eyes glistening with unspent tears. "If you were really satisfied with him then you wouldn't have come up here. You would have stopped coming to see me last year."

"I can't stop," Hermione whispered, inching her head forward to nudge Ginny's nose with hers. "I just can't stop seeing you."

"Then break it off with Ron," Ginny replied, moving back to avoid the temptation to kiss her again. "I love my brother, and I won't continue doing this if you don't."

"Please, just understand, I can't do that to your family."

The redhead couldn't help laughing softly, pulling her hands from Hermione's and standing up, moving away from her, shaking her head. "I should've known that this was going to happen," she muttered, half to herself. She turned around and looked at Hermione sadly, "I'm going."

"What?"

She shrugged, "I'm leaving so that your choice won't be so hard to make."

"No, please don't go," Hermione said immediately, standing up and walking towards her, trying to pull her close again. "Please don't."

"You're not going to make a decision," Ginny snapped, pulling her hands from Hermione again as the brunette tried to hold them. "You don't understand Hermione, I _love_ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, despite the fact that you've been jumping back and forth between me and Ron. But I will not continue to lie to my brother like this, no matter how much I want you." She took a deep breath and sighed, walking to the door and picking her bag up. She paused before she opened it, looking back at the brown-eyed beauty, who hadn't moved from her position. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to say all of that," she said softly, gazing at her sadly.

She opened the door and left the room, closing it with a small click behind her, leaving Hermione alone.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear all of that," the brunette whispered to herself.

* * *

Over the next few months, Ginny lost herself in her Quidditch training and alcohol. After each game, whether they won or lost, the redhead would go out to some bar (either with her teammates or alone) and drink until she couldn't see straight, sometimes taking a woman home to ease the pain of rejection. It was ironic that she had merely replaced her addiction to Hermione with another, entirely less fulfilling one. Her days were filled with avoiding those one night stands and her training, and soon she almost felt as though she could forget about Hermione.

That was until the brunette showed up on her doorstep one cool, spring evening.

"Shouldn't you be arranging wedding plans?" Ginny asked her sarcastically as she stepped aside to allow the brunette to walk in.

"I deserved that," Hermione said softly, sighing heavily as she watched the redhead close the front door.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked as she walked past her towards the kitchen. "I seem to remember you not being able to make a simple choice the last time we saw each other."

"I deserved that too," Hermione said, sighing again as she sat down at the kitchen counter, watching Ginny pull a beer from the fridge. "Have you spoken to your family at all?"

Ginny shrugged as she popped the cap off, "No. I thought it best to distance myself."

Hermione nodded and remained silent, watching her sip it.

"So, what do you want?" she asked, setting the bottle down on the counter and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I broke it off with Ron," Hermione said softly, looking at her intently.

"And you've come to see if I feel the same way, huh?"

Hermione flinched slightly at her harsh tone, her eyes falling down to look at her hands, fidgeting with them nervously. "I did it right after you left that morning."

Ginny frowned, "What?"

Hermione looked up at her and smiled a very weak smile, her eyes glistening with tears, "When you left I realised how long I'd been waiting for you to say what you did."

Silence again.

When Hermione realised that Ginny wasn't going to say anything she sighed, sniffing slightly, "I didn't come to see you before now because I knew how angry you were, and..."

"You knew how angry I was?" Ginny asked, glaring at her. "Do you really know how angry I was? How angry I still am?"

"Don't you understand the position I was in?" Hermione snapped, standing up and trying her best to glare back at her, tears sliding down her cheeks slowly. "I loved both of you, and coming out in the way you obviously wanted to would've torn your family apart! Do you really think I _enjoyed_ being torn between the two of you?"

"I certainly enjoyed _fucking_ you every night we were together, after you'd slept with Ron hours before," Ginny snarled, looking down at her and suddenly feeling like shaking her senseless. "The way you came into my room each night, practically begging for it."

"As if you needed convincing," Hermione responded angrily, balling her hands up into fists, taking a step closer to the redhead. "You _waited_ for me each night, and I don't remember being the only one who begged for it."

Ginny didn't say anything, still glaring down at her, noticing for the first time how incredibly _sexy_ Hermione looked when she was angry.

"You damn Weasleys are all the same," Hermione muttered, turning away from her and going to lean heavily on the counter. "You know, your brother didn't leave me alone until I told him why. You're all so insufferably stubborn, unable to admit when you're wrong."

"You think I was wrong to want to stop doing what we were doing once you got engaged?" Ginny asked, stepping forward and tugging on Hermione's shoulder roughing, making her turn around to look at her.

"No, I don't," Hermione said, very slowly and very evenly, glaring up at her. "That's _why_ I broke it off with him. Even if you don't want to see me ever again, I'm happy to admit that I was wrong, that I was the damn monster in all of this. I've alienated the family I consider as my own and two of my best friends as a result of this, the least I can do is admit that."

"The least you could do is apologise," Ginny replied, glaring back at her.

"Fine, I'm very, very sorry," the brunette snapped, shrugging off her hand and turning away from her again. "I've been apologising all day, so I'm sorry if you don't consider that an adequate apology."

Ginny frowned, "You told him today?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I came here to warn you, so you'd know that at some stage your stupid brother would come crashing through that damn door, yelling all sorts of bloody murder. I didn't think you'd still be hung up on me, if that's what you're thinking," she muttered sullenly.

The redhead didn't say anything, frowning down at the back of Hermione's head, trying to process what she'd just heard.

"The only reason I bothered was because I still care about you," she said quietly, suddenly sounding very lost and alone, raising her hands to her face to wipe her tears away before turning around to look up at the redhead. "But that was all I wanted to tell you. I'm going to go, and hopefully I'll be able to move on too. I'm sorry."

She turned away from her again and began to walk towards the front door, before something within Ginny snapped.

"Wait."

The brunette stopped walking and turned around, watching the redhead approach her slowly, "What?"

"The Weasleys aren't the only ones who are stubborn and insufferable," Ginny said, unable to stop herself from glaring at her as she stopped in front of her. "You're just as stubborn as I am, if not more so. You make me so angry sometimes that I feel like throttling you. You're snobby and strong-headed, and the only reason you're willing to admit you're wrong is because this particular mistake was so much worse than anything else you've been wrong about."

"Are you done?" Hermione asked, glaring back at her. "I'm pretty sure I can't feel any worse about myself right now, I've already heard much worse things from your brother."

"No, I'm not," Ginny growled at her taking a step closer to her, their bodies an inch apart. "Despite all of that, I can't get you out of my damn head."

Hermione didn't say anything, but didn't move back from her either, still glaring back at her. Neither woman moved for a second, before Ginny couldn't hold herself back any more. She'd been waiting for this moment for far too long now, and despite how strong her anger was, her love and lust were much stronger.

She pulled Hermione hard to herself, their lips crashing together, Ginny's teeth chewing down on Hermione's bottom lip, forcing her mouth open and shoving her tongue in to meet hers. Hermione moaned as their tongues fought, her hands going to grip at the back of Ginny's head, trying to pull her in closer. The redhead's hands found their way down to the brunette's backside, picking her up, making Hermione wrap her legs around her waist as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

She set her down on the counter, her hands immediately shoving her legs apart, and going to rip her underwear from beneath the skirt she wore, tossing it aside before shoving the heel of her palm against her crotch, making Hermione groan through the kiss they still shared. As Ginny continued applying pressure between her legs, Hermione tugged insistently on her shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment as she pulled it from her body, dropping it to the ground and kissing each other again, both their fingers fumbling with the buttons on Hermione's shirt.

Ginny growled slightly, feeling as though she wasn't getting naked fast enough, suddenly ripping it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Both women quickly popped the other's bra open and began to kiss again, Ginny returning one of her hands back to Hermione's crotch, and Hermione groping her breasts, pinching her nipples and evoking a loud, guttural moan from within the redhead, making her break the kiss to stare daggers at her.

Still glaring at her, she pulled Hermione's hips forward roughly, making the brunette's head bump back on the cabinets behind her lightly.

"Touch yourself," she growled, stepping back from her and watching her pant with hungry eyes.

Hermione did as she was told, glaring back at the redhead as she pulled her skirt up and slipped her fingers between her soaking folds, beginning to rub herself, raking her eyes up and down Ginny's naked torso. Ginny slowed her breathing as she watched her, slowly unbuttoning her trousers and pushing them down with her underwear, stepping out of them and leaning back on the edge of the table once she was fully naked. She was pleased to see the brunette's movements speed up as she did so, watching her lick her lips as she gazed down at the pale skin she'd just revealed.

As Ginny moved one hand down to touch herself as well, Hermione whimpered softly, watching her hand with wide eyes. Her glare had now completely disappeared, to be replaced with a look of desperation, watching the way the redhead's fingers moved in slow circles around her clit. Ginny could hardly contain her satisfaction at the way Hermione was looking at her, making her legs tremble as she continued rubbing herself.

Then, she stopped, moving forward to Hermione again, kissing her hard and gripping her hip with one hand, the other going down to remove Hermione's from between her legs. Breaking the kiss, she pulled it up to look at it, before lifting her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them gently and licking them clean. Hermione bit down on her bottom lip as she gazed into Ginny's eyes, her stomach contracting pleasurably as she felt the redhead's tongue twist itself around her fingers.

Ginny released her fingers and the pair gazed at each other intently for a moment. Hermione raised her hand to Ginny's cheek and cupped it tenderly, wrapping her legs around the redhead's naked hips and pulling her closer, kissing her tenderly. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears of joy coming to the corners of her eyes, picking the brunette up again and beginning to make her way towards her bedroom.

Once safely inside, she carried Hermione over to the bed, placing her down gently and laying down on top of her, pressing her thigh against her centre, after quickly removing the last piece of clothing that still adorned her hips. Hermione moaned softly into the kiss they shared, burrowing her fingers through Ginny's thick, red hair and nibbling down on her bottom lip. It wasn't long before Ginny's hand found its way south again, shoving two fingers inside the brunette a little roughly, making Hermione break the kiss to moan loudly, her eyes opening wide to gaze up at the redhead wantonly.

Ginny returned her gaze with a small glare, leaning down to attach her lips and teeth to her neck, biting down on her skin as she thrust her fingers in and out of her. Hermione was groaning and moaning, her hips jerking against Ginny's hand, digging her fingernails into her shoulders as she felt her release nearing. Throwing her head back, she cried out Ginny's name, her centre exploding with pleasure, whimpering and panting as the orgasm made her whole body shudder, her hips out of control and crashing against Ginny's.

Releasing Hermione's neck from her mouth, Ginny leaned back slightly, gently pulling her fingers from the brunette, making her squirm slightly as she did so. She looked back at Hermione, who had managed to slow her panting and was now looking back up at her again.

Without saying a word, Hermione moved her hand down to Ginny's centre, maintaining eye-contact with her furiously as she traced the redhead's moist lips lightly. She withdrew her hand and looked at her fingers thoughtfully, before rolling off the bed and standing up, looking at Ginny expectantly. The redhead raised an eyebrow and followed suit, standing up in front of her, looking at her confusedly. Hermione smirked slightly and pushed her down onto the bed so she was sitting on the edge of it, before kneeling down in front of her and spreading her legs apart.

Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat as Hermione leaned forward to lick her gently, reaching down to hold her hair back with one hand and leaning back on the other. Hermione looked up at her from between her legs and smirked again, before beginning to move her tongue around in slow circles, gripping her hips firmly with both hands. The redhead sighed happily and twisted her fingers through Hermione's thick, brown hair, pulling her in a little closer and gasping as she felt the older woman's tongue quicken its pace slightly.

It didn't take long for Ginny to reach her climax. The past few months of training and seeing other women instead of Hermione had left her with an insatiable build-up of sexual frustration, and now that she finally had Hermione back again, her body seemed to be overwhelmed by a range of emotions, which all managed to somehow fuel her desire for the brunette. She was still partly angry at her, conflicting with the pure joy she was experiencing at feeling Hermione's tongue move deftly around the places where she needed her most.

She groaned loudly as Hermione suddenly hit a particularly sensitive spot, making her clutch at her head and her legs tense up as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm. As she came, her arm gave out from underneath her and she fell back down onto the bed, her hips jerking with Hermione's tongue as she continued her licking and rubbing frantically. Her orgasm subsided and her hips relaxed, and she sighed happily in a haze of satisfaction.

Hermione raised her head from between Ginny's legs and smiled, crawling up to lie down next to her, trailing her fingernails around her bellybutton lightly.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked sideways at her, "Hi."

"Hi," Hermione said softly, still smiling at her.

* * *

"I missed these legs," Ginny remarked, turning her head to one side to kiss the inside of Hermione's thigh as the brunette lay there, trying to catch her breath.

She couldn't help laughing softly as she looked down at the redhead between her legs, "I missed that tongue of yours."

"I don't really blame you," Ginny said, smiling at her as she moved from between her legs and slid up to lie down next to her, propping herself up on an elbow and letting her eyes rake over Hermione's naked form.

Hermione smiled back at her, taking her free hand in hers and squeezing it gently, "I am sorry, you know."

"I know you are," Ginny replied softly, watching Hermione trail her fingers across her knuckles. "You were right, you were in a tough situation."

"That doesn't make it okay," Hermione sighed. "I just can't believe I wasted all that time."

Ginny didn't respond, rolling onto her back and pulling Hermione closer so that she was cuddling into her side.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Hermione asked apprehensively, slipping a leg between Ginny's and laying her head on her shoulder.

"All I've ever wanted was you," the redhead said, turning her head to look at her very seriously. "I was angry at you for a long time, but I'm pretty sure that love trumps anger."

Hermione nodded and relaxed into her, sighing happily.

"Besides, no one knows how to infuriate me like you do," Ginny added thoughtfully, grinning slightly as Hermione sat up, looking very indignant.

"As if you're never frustrating," she muttered, noticing the grin and unable to hide hers.

Ginny laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her lips insistently, "I'm just teasing," she murmured through the kiss.

"Mmm I know you are," Hermione murmured back, shifting over so she was half lying on top of the redhead.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the front door, making both women jump slightly, before they heard Ron's voice shouting, "Ginny, open the damn door!"

"Shit," Ginny swore as Hermione rolled off her to let her sit up.

"I think I'll stay here," Hermione said, looking at the bedroom door nervously.

"Good idea," Ginny replied, looking angry as she got out of the bed and grabbed her bathrobe, pulling it on and securing it firmly. "This might take a while."

"Good luck," Hermione said softly, watching her walk to the bedroom door with worry written all over her eyes.

"Thanks."

She walked through the flat to the front door, taking a deep breath as she came to the front door and letting it out slowly, steeling herself for the inevitable blow up that was waiting for her on the other side of the door.

"Open the damn door," she heard Ron growl from behind it.

"Hi, Ron," she said softly as she pulled the door open.

He glared down at his little sister, "Is that all you can say? Hi?"

"I don't know what else you want me to say," she responded, glaring back at him.

"How about I'm sorry for stealing Hermione?" he asked sarcastically, pushing past her and walking into the flat, heading into the living room.

Ginny sighed heavily as she shut the door, following him and watching him pace up and down in front of the coffee table. "I didn't steal her," she said softly.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he snapped, pausing his pacing to stare daggers at her. "She left me for you, didn't she? What'd you say to her to convince her to leave me, huh?"

"I didn't say anything to make her leave you," Ginny snapped, glaring back at him. "I left because she wouldn't leave you."

"Well you must have said _something_ because as soon as you were gone, she pulled me aside to tell me that she couldn't fucking marry me," he said quickly, balling his hands up into fists, his face very red.

"You don't get it," Ginny hissed at her brother, narrowing her eyes. "Everything that happened between us was going on well before you and her got together. You were never her first goddamned choice, Ron."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his face going slightly purple.

"Hermione and I have been sleeping together since your last year of Hogwarts," Ginny said very slowly, articulating each syllable as though he was a small child.

He didn't reply immediately, suddenly looking as though Ginny had just kicked him between his legs. He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the coffee table for a moment, before looking back up at her, "What?"

Ginny sighed and sat down opposite him, feeling her anger ebb away slightly, "She didn't tell you that, did she?"

"She told me that she loved you," he said in a hoarse voice, "and then I got angry and she left without telling me anything else."

"I don't really blame her," Ginny muttered.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "She was the only thing I ever wanted, and you just go and take that away."

"Let's get this straight, Ron," Ginny said firmly, feeling her anger return. "I didn't take her away from you. I left so she could be with you, she made up her own mind as to what she wanted to do."

"She was mine, Gin," he growled at her, "and I can't believe that my own sister betrayed me like this."

"I didn't do anything to hurt you intentionally," she snapped. "What happened between us started out as an accident. Besides, you never asked her out before you left school, and I know that when you finally did, you probably bugged her into saying yes."

"I did not _bug_ her into saying yes," he responded angrily.

"Ron, I know what you're like. She must have said something along the lines of, 'I think we're better as friends,' but you just wouldn't take no for an answer."

He remained silent, probably because Ginny was right, glaring down at the coffee table again.

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who loved you unconditionally?" she asked.

"I've only ever wanted her, you should've fucking known that no one else was allowed to touch her."

Ginny frowned at him, "She's not an object that you can lay claim to, Ron."

"Everyone else knew that they weren't allowed to be with her. The only person who ignored that fact was my own damn sister."

"Shut up," Ginny snapped, glaring at him again. "You don't fucking deserve her if you're going to act like this. You've been completely lazy, merely looking to someone who you've been friends with since you were eleven so that you won't have to go out into the big, wide world and find someone else."

"You fucking bitch, I've never gotten _anything_ I wanted in my life, you took away the only good fucking thing!"

"Get out," Ginny said, standing up and looking at him expectantly. "We're not kids fighting over some toy. Hermione doesn't want to be with you, that's her decision, not yours. We have nothing else to discuss, Ron."

"How long was it until she came running back to you, huh?" he sneered at her as he stood up too, but didn't move towards the door.

"I won't dignify that with an answer," Ginny sneered back at him. "Get out."

"She's here right now, isn't she?" he said, looking around the living room as though he expected her to jump out from behind the couch.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Ginny growled through gritted teeth, clenching her fists.

He shot a glare at her before he stormed off towards the kitchen, "Hermione!"

"Fuck," Ginny muttered, remembering that their clothing was still strewn across the kitchen counter and floor. She followed him into the kitchen to find him staring at their discarded clothing.

"This is the clothing she was wearing today," he muttered, leaning back against the table in slight shock.

Ginny remained silent, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

He turned his head to look at her, "I can't believe you."

"You knew that she could have come back here," Ginny said quietly, looking away from him.

"So as soon as she comes here, you just undress each other and fuck?"

"No," she said, raising her head to look at him angrily. "I haven't seen Hermione since Christmas. She didn't come to see me until after you bugged her into telling you why. I didn't even know that the wedding was off until today."

Ron snorted at her and looked back at the clothing. "You're lying."

"No, she's not," Hermione said softly. She had found Ginny's Quidditch jersey to wear and was now standing in the doorway, looking at Ron sadly. "I came here to warn her that you knew about us."

"Why should I believe anything either of you are saying?"

Hermione sighed heavily, "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done, and to be honest I'm still surprised that anything happened between Ginny and myself today. I've hurt both of you and I'm really sorry. But I'm not lying when I say that we haven't seen each other since Christmas."

"If you haven't seen each other, then why wouldn't you just be with me?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

"I don't feel the same way you do," Hermione said softly. "It wasn't fair to lead you on any longer than I already had."

He didn't say anything for a moment, his glare hardening and his face very red. "We're done."

"We were already..."

"No, I'm done with both of you," he snapped, looking back and forth between both women. "I don't ever want to see you, or hear from you again."

"Ron..."

"What did you expect?" he sneered at Hermione, cutting her off and taking a step towards her. "That I'd be okay with all of this? That once I'd found out, you and Gin could just come to family things and be all happy together right in front of me?"

"No, but..."

"Screw you. Both of you," he added, shooting a glare at his sister. "We're done," he repeated, before storming out of the kitchen and out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed heavily and slid down the door frame she was leaning against to sit on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees as she pulled them towards her body.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, crossing the room to sit down next to her.

"Not really," Hermione said quietly.

"At least he knows now."

"But it's still torn the family apart. Your mother can't be very happy about this."

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you when you called the wedding off," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"She will when she finds out that I'd been cheating with you the whole time I was with Ron," Hermione said, sighing heavily and leaning into the redhead for support. "What do we do now?"

Ginny shrugged, slipping an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling her closer, "We live our lives the way we want to. Everything's out in the open now, and if my family isn't okay with that, then to hell with them."

"You shouldn't have to give up your family, Gin."

"Mum would've killed me once she found out that I'm a lesbian, so this probably would've ended up happening anyway," Ginny said, turning her head to kiss Hermione's temple. "I'm not giving anything up for you. We really should have talked about what happened between us after it happened, but that's neither here nor there now. What matters is that we love each other, and we're together."

Hermione smiled and turned her head to look at her properly, "When did you grow up?"

Ginny grinned and kissed her lips gently, "Don't poke fun at me, I'm the one who gives you orgasms."

The brunette couldn't help giggling softly and kissed her back, pulling her closer, "And I very much appreciate it."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
